


Line Without A Hook *Iwaoi Edition

by simpingforsoftboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bestman Oikawa Tooru, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Go Cry About It, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Music, Inspired by TikTok, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Oikawa Tooru Can Never Win, Oikawa Tooru Cannot Have It All, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is only a friend, One-Sided Attraction, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Oikawa Tooru, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpingforsoftboys/pseuds/simpingforsoftboys
Summary: Listen to Line Without A Hook on a loop. Slow/reverbed makes it hurt more :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Line Without A Hook *Iwaoi Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @paiiwachann on TikTok   
> I originally posted this on my wattpad @BENXJeffislife

** MAKE SURE TO READ UNTIL THE VERY END **

* * *

**I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me**

Iwa-chan was always a violent person, Toru thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his sore head. Honestly, he could be such a brute sometimes- always quick to toss the closest item at him- if nothing was within reach he'd use his hand- or fist even! Of course, the setter would act as though it didn't bother him too much... but really just a mere touch from the ace made his heart bump into his throat- as if it were a newly received volleyball, bouncing up and away from him, desperate to leave his presence.

**When we're alone**

It was their only day off during the week- the one day where they weren't weighed down with countless practice and homework- a time where Toru made sure to keep his schedule free. Many (and by that he means nearly all of these days) were spent in Iwa-chan's company, they didn't always do something fun, but it was time well used nonetheless. He was content with sitting at Iwa-chan's side, watching the way the television light reflected against those familiar olive green hues. The tantalizing way his friend's tongue would stick out and run over his chapped lips in trepidation- Iwa-chan never noticed his gaze, too focused watching Godzilla for the millionth time.

**You can hold my hand**

When they were younger, Hajime would hold his hand- it was a timeless ritual and Toru had become so well versed with it that he could feel Iwa-chan's phantom hold on his own, empty palm, whenever he closed his eyes. As they grew older, the less they indulged themselves (or was it Iwa who indulged him?) in this childhood habit. He wouldn't admit it to his friend, but Toru found himself missing it- for it had been so long since they held hands- that he realized he couldn't accurately recall each callus or palm line that donned Hajime's.

**If no one's home**

One thing that hadn't changed, was the constant presence of the other male in the others home; it was this little mercy that Oikawa constantly found himself repeating, in hopes of reassuring himself that there was still a chance for them.

**Do you like it when I'm away?**

One day, however, he overheard that Hajime's parents had been gone the entire weekend, and not once had Iwa asked for his company. It was that day, he realized, that it wasn't Toru Oikawa that Hajime wanted to dwell in his home... It made him think hard, perhaps it was only Toru who wanted to make a home with Hajime...

**If I went and hurt my body, baby**

For all the times that he's made Oikawa bleed, bruise, and hurt; Hajime hated seeing Toru in pain. Why did his idiot best friend constantly insist on pushing himself past his limit? God, he really was taking that stupid 'hit it till it breaks' motto way too seriously. But, Iwaizumi was a loyal friend- he had to deal with Oikawa's shitty self for so long- so he would stand by his side and do everything in his power to take care of his setter. That's what friends were for after all- and, despite being an idiot- Toru was his best friend.

**Would you love me the same?**

He realized Iwa-chan didn't feel the same on April 4th of his final year of highschool- it was sakura season and Japan's renowned cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Pretty pink petals cascaded onto the pathways and streets, scenting the air with a pleasant, floral fragrance. It was one of those rare days where he and Hajime didn't walk home together- since Toru had some extra things to discuss with his last period's teacher and didn't want to make Iwa wait. Oikawa had been planning to pick up some of his favorite milk bread from a hole in the wall bakery nearby Seijoh, but immediately froze upon seeing the confession taking place a little ways ahead.

**I can feel all my bones coming back**

His bad knee ached- since that was the one he was currently resting his body weight on- but the brunette couldn't move a single limb. Surprise, fear, envy, and dread kept him rooted to his spot. 

**And I'm craving motion**

Vaguely audible, the sensible voice within his mind urged him to turn the corner and take the long way home- his body agreed with it- yet, he was still stuck in place.

**Mama never really learned how to live by herself**

His mother used to tell him stories about how she confessed to his father. It was just like this one, during the early days of April, beneath the veil of sakura petals. Even now- his father having passed long ago- she still couldn't bear to step a foot outdoors when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

**It's a curse**

Perhaps it had been a direct result of living with girls, but he soon found himself fantasizing about being confessed too in the same way his mother did his father. It was supposed to become a generational tradition- or at least that's what he told himself- but now all he could think of it as was a curse. For it was early April and the same, gorgeous cascade of cherry blossom petals that prevented his mother from falling back in love was the very same April that took away Toru's happily ever after.

**And it's growing**

Something was building within his gut, none of the emotions were positive either, and he knew that he had to get out of there- lest they spill over and out of his lips, like boiling water did from an iron pot.

**You're a pond and I'm an ocean**

Hajime had always been an easy person to read- not to say he was boring or lacked depth- just that he didn't bother to hide things about himself. He was like a pond- one that was shallow enough that you could see the sand beneath it, but with muddied waters that took a while to be able to navigate- for it was so wide in distance and sported plant life which threatened to drag you down and keep you trapped along the shoreline. Meanwhile, Oikawa was a turbulent ocean- endless and immeasurable- with countless beasts lying in wait beneath each zone. The further you dared to dive, the less light could reach you. Many had thought they could hold their breath long enough to reach the sea floor- but only Hajime had been able to hold in the oxygen the longest... and even then he only made it to the Abyss Zone, for Oikawa refused to let him chance a glance at the pitch black area that was the Trench Zone of his heart.

**Oh, all my emotions**

He had known Hajime for so long that it was as if the raven's very presence was sewn into the fabric of his own self. Even at this moment, when he wanted nothing more than to forget that little fact, he could feel Hajime's presence within his very veins. It made the pain in his heart all the more strong.

**Feel like explosions when you are around**

Where he might have felt a sharp 'bang' in his heart- comparable to that of a bullet- had it been anyone else who he could have fallen for. The pain of knowing that this was Iwa-chan made it feel more like a series of remote explosives, blowing up one by one- like dominoes- all throughout his heart.

**And I've found a way to kill the sound, oh**

He couldn't see or hear Iwaizumi's response, but judging by the absolutely elated look on the girl's face, Toru just knew the reply had turned out in her favor. His eardrums blocked out all the surrounding noise- he was deaf to the zooming of the mid-afternoon traffic, the song of birds in the sakura trees, and the laughter of passersby- all he could hear was the sound of his heart shattering in his chest and the ever so slight plops of his tear drops hitting the pavement below him.

**[Chorus]**   
**Oh, baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you**

Iwa-chan was right, he really was a pathetic idiot with a shitty personality. Now that he realized what he wanted was out of reach, he was breaking down, wanting nothing more than to curl up and die.

**I need you here to stay**

It was just like the day he found out Hajime didn't ask him to stay at his home that one weekend. Apparently it was always Toru- stupid, clingy Toru- who needed to stay in Hajime's company- god knows that Iwa-chan could live HAPPILY without him by his side.

**I broke all my bones that day I found you**

Having not stretched properly before sprinting off (it certainly didn't help that today's practice had been cancelled), his knee ached terribly, wanting reprieve. But he couldn't stop running- not until he was far away.

**Crying at the lake**

Eventually Toru stopped running, taking a break in a secluded area within his favorite park. It was the best area for picnics and had the most magnificent lake. Unable to stand any longer- from both physical and emotional pain- he collapsed at the grassy hill, staring into the lakes depths before he began to weep pitifully. He wondered what Hajime would think had he seen the brunette like this. That thought caused another trembling sob.

**Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?**   
**Oh, and if I could take it all back**   
**I swear that I would pull you from the tide**

**[Verse 2]**   
**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**   
**I said no, I said no**   
**Listen close, it's a no**   
**The wind is a-pounding on my back**   
**And I found hope in a heart attack**   
**Oh at last, it is past**   
**Now I've got it, and you can't have it**

**[Chorus]**   
**Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you**   
**I need you here to stay**   
**I broke all my bones that day I found you**   
**Crying at the lake**   
**Was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?**   
**Oh, and if I could take it all back**   
**I swear that I would pull you from the tide**

**[Bridge]**   
**Darling, when I'm fast asleep**   
**I've seen this person watching me**   
**Saying, "Is it worth it? Is it worth it? Tell me, is it worth it?"**   
**Oh-oh**   
**Because there is something, and there is nothing**   
**There is nothing in between**   
**And in my eyes, there is a tiny dancer**

**Watching over me, he's singing**

It had been five or so years since April 4th of his third year. Unfortunately for Toru, Hajime and that girl (he still didn't know her name- instead opting to call her 'mrs.iwa-chan' which honestly did nothing to ease the constant ache in his chest) were still very much in love and were set to be unified in just a few hours.

**"She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a boy"**

Fate was always so cruel to the Oikawa family, not only was Toru in love with his childhood best friend, but he was also attending the wedding as the best man- meaning he had a front row seat to what was bound to be the most heart wrenching moment of his life. Luckily, that time was in an hour or so, right now it was his job to listen to Hajime's anxious rants and reassure him that everything would be okay.

'You're not a little boy anymore Iwa- no- Hajime. You're going to be her husband- the best husband in the world- to her.'

**He's singing, "She's a, she's a lady, and I am just a line without a"—**

Desperate to ignore the ever present pain in his heart which was telling him it was quite the opposite- that now there was no hope for his (clearly) one sided love.

'You're going to watch her walk down that aisle, say your vows, exchange those beautiful rings you picked out, and walk out of this chapel the happiest man in the world.'

He wasn't wrong in that regard, one of them was going to leave the happiest man on Earth, while the other was going to leave with a heavy heart, and a hopeless love still living on within his chest. 

**[Chorus]**   
**Oh baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you**   
**I need you here to stay**   
**Broke all my bones that day I found you**   
**Crying at the lake**   
**Oh, was it something I said to make you feel like you're a burden?**   
**Oh, and if I could take it all back**   
**I swear that I would pull you from the tide**

**Author's Note:**

> BAHAHAH THE TAGS I PUT MAKE IT SO MUCH WORSE
> 
> Yes I may or may not have gotten a ao3 account just to write gay angst. Like dont get me wrong I love x readers but I enjoy P A I N so much more AHAHHAHA Happy New Years I guess


End file.
